Can I Keep You Forever?
by just1love
Summary: Can I keep you?" At that moment she knew it was him. The boy from her dreams.The one she dreamed about every night since her parents died. She looked into his grey eyes and finally knew who he was. Dramione-Veela! M just to be safe!
1. Movie Feeling

_Disclaimer- yeah…. I so don't own harry potter or any of the characters_

Hermione felt like she was in a movie.

She always used to joke with her family about how something tragic happened it would rain. But now the rain was welcome. Her parents were dead and that was it. They weren't coming back. She felt numb and the rain was helping which she was thankful for.

The house she grew up in had gone up in smoke and her parents had been trapped inside, according to the muggle police. But she knew the truth. It had been death eaters that did this and only three days before the start of school.

Everyone at the scene looked at her with pity clear in their eyes. She couldn't bear to look at any of them.

"Mione…."

A boy had put a hand on her shoulder to get her to notice him. She turned around and with one look the boy opened his arms and she fell into his embrace.

"Harry….they…..they're go… gone." She wept into his chest.

"Its okay Hermione" Harry tried reassuring her.

"NO….. No Harry it's not okay."

"I know but it will be…….. One day…….. I promise."

"I hope your right Harry."

"Me to Mione……… me too"

Harry put his arm around Hermione and led her away from the scene that broke her heart. They walked about four blocks and then apperated to the burrow.

Little did Harry and Hermione know that a man was watching them from afar. And it was breaking this heart to see the woman he secretly loved be in so much pain. He felt it too, every ounce of pain she was feeling. He wished he was the one comforting her instead of Potter, but he knew he could not. At least not yet.

_So…….I know it was really short but i promise the rest of the chapters will be longer. I hoped you liked the story. This is the first one I have ever written so tell me if you like it or if it sucks. But any-who review!!!_


	2. The Meadow

_Disclaimer- Well you guessed it, I still don't own Harry Potter! J.K.R Does!_

_But anyway thank so much to everyone who put me or the story on alert or favored it! I was like 'omg people like my story yay" hahah ___

_Well I also decided since I listen to music 24/7 that each chapter should have a song. So chapter 1 is the song Foster by April Sixth and Chapter 2 is Everything by Lifehouse_

_Oh and if you think of a better song tell me! ___

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It didn't even register to Hermione that she was now standing in the kitchen of the burrow.

The Burrow had always been one of the most comforting places for Hermione, but not now. Now nothing was comforting. Not Harry holding on to her, not the familiar third home, not even the seven familiar faces looking at her with concern.

She couldn't make her tears stop.

_I have to stop crying. I can't let everyone see me like this. Oh god what they must think of me now. "Poor little weak Hermione." No I can't have them thinking that._

"Oh dear, it will be ok Hermione," Mrs. Weasley tried reassuring her.

_I have to stop crying now._

Hermione dried her tears trying her hardest to block the new ones forming in her eyes.

"Mione do you want to maybe go lie down?" Ginny asked.

"Um……. Yeah…… sure Gin."

"Okay, do you maybe want something to eat first?"

"Honestly, I don't think I would be able to keep anything down."

"Alright then, come on you can stay in my room."

Ginny walked Hermione into the room they shared for two weeks every summer, but still Hermione felt like she was out of place.

"Mione, are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Yeah Gin I'll be fine thanks."

"Okay," Ginny went to shut the door and then stopped. She had one more thing to tell Hermione.

"Hey Hermione, just remember that we all love you. And not just my family but Harry and the whole Order. Night." And with that Ginny left the bedroom.

The moment Ginny was gone Hermione fell on the bed and started crying her eyes out. It wasn't long before she was asleep.

_Hermione was in a meadow with grass that reached to her waist. All she could she was fields and fields of green and a lone tree._

_Once again she felt like she was in a movie._

_She was wearing a white sun dress and everything looked as if it was right out of a painting._

_Hermione went towards the tree. To rest under the shade for a bit. But when she got there she realized she wasn't alone anymore._

_A boy with jeans and a white shirt was sitting there. She could only see the back of his blond head. _

_When he turned around her caught her by surprise, pulling her to sit between his legs._

_The boy laughed and put his chin on her shoulder._

_Hermione had no idea who this boy was, but she felt safe with him. She felt as if nothing else could hurt her ever again. All her worries and fears wear gone._

_The boy put lips next to her ear and whispered the words she would never forget,_

"_Can I keep you?"_

_And like that,_ the dream was over.

Hermione woke up to a bolt of lightning. The storm had become worse. Thunder shook the house and lighting lit the room.

But all Hermione could think about was the meadow and the boy. She wanted it to be real, so she could forget all her worries and fears.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

_So what did you think? It was longer! ___

_But yeah review. Oh and if you have any suggestions for the story or the songs tell me. And if you want me to do a chapter to a specific song I'll try._

_Also one LAST thing thank you to _Prodigyjenn! _You were my first review EVER! ___


	3. The Veela

_Disclaimer- Ha yeah I wish I owned Harry Potter_

_So any way I really did want to get this out sooner but I was really busy today and I had to do a bit of research for this chapter! But thanks so much to everyone who has read the story so far. Also this is Draco chapter!_

_And hmmm…….. I'm forgetting something…….. lalalalalalala…….. oh wait a song..ok that took a long time but I think its going to be "Love Song Requiem" by trading yesterday_

_******************************************************************************_

**Chapter 3- **The Veela

Outside the storm was still wild, showing no signs of stopping. Inside of a manor a boy stood looking out of his window. He couldn't sleep knowing his mate was suffering with the pain of losing her parents.

Draco had known he was a veela since he was thirteen. He had only just gone through the process of becoming a veela a month ago. And ever since he has known that Hermione Granger was his mate.

**Flash Back-**

_Draco felt as if he was being stabbed by hundreds of knifes over and over and over again. The pain was unbearable. The feeling of being ripped from the inside out. He screamed out from the pain not knowing if he could take much more._

_Narcissa __Malfoy_ _sat by his bedside holding onto his hand. Watching her only son wither and cry out from the pain of him coming into his veela heritage._

_Draco had been in pain for ten hours and he still had two more to go._

_He remembered he had gotten tired and started to feel sick suddenly, so he went to his bedroom to lie down. Then he had started to feel a slight pain that grew stronger and stronger, turning into one of the most horrible things he had ever experienced. Then after an hour of the pain he blacked out._

_He awoke the next day well into the evening. _

_Draco got out of bed and went to his mirror to see the change in his appearance. His hair seemed a few shades lighter. It was still blonde but now it had a sliver tint to it. His body seemed more toned and his eyes appeared more of a pale blue then the grey they always had been._

_A pop sounded and a house elf stood behind him._

"_Oh, Young Master is awake. Mistress will be very happy to hear. Does Master wish for Tingy to call her." Tingy looked overjoyed that her Master was finally awake._

_Draco was still looking in the mirror. He turned and looked at the house elf. "Yes, Tingy. Call my mother and if my father is here get him as well."_

_The house nodded its head enthusiastically and went to get Draco's parents._

_Draco was sitting on his bed when his mother entered his room a few minutes later._

"_Oh Draco, look at you. You look wonderful," his mother said to him a smile of joy on her face._

"_Mother I really don't appear to look any different at all. The only things I can tell are that my hair is lighter and my eyes or more blue than they were."_

"_Well perhaps it is because I am your mother, that I can see the differences. But how do you feel?"_

"_Well I feel okay, a little different. I feel stronger and my senses are better but I also feel like I'm missing part of me. I feel like I'm not……….not…..whole."_

"_Draco, that is because you don't have your mate. Your mate is the other half to your soul and without her that emptiness will be there. But when you find her the emptiness will turn into want and need. Then when you claim her you will no longer feel any emptiness because you will be bonded and be together for the rest of your lives."_

"_What about the want and the need will I always feel that."_

"_Yes, you will always feel that. From the moment you know who your mate is those feeling will come and never leave."_

"_And I will die if I don't find my mate, right?"_

"_Right" _

"_Then how do I find her mother?"_

"_Close your eyes." He did as he was told. "Do you feel that presents calling to you?" He nodded his head. "Good. That presents you feel, that is your mate. Now just focus Draco. You should start to see something that will identify the girl."_

_Draco was so focused on the presents that he missed the last thing his mother said to him. By now he could see a figure it was very blurred but was starting to become clearer. He could make out a girl with hair and eyes the color of chocolate. Her hair fell to her shoulder blades in what appeared to be soft silky ringlet. Then her whole body was clear and he could tell who it was. Draco's eyes flew open._

"_Draco?" his mother asked._

"_MY……My mate is…………… Hermione Granger. She won't even have time to refuse me because father is going to kill me first."_

"_No Draco he is not. He is going to understand. I'm not the only one in this family who is a veela; your father is half too."_

"_I hope your right mother."_

**End Flashback**

His mother had been right, of course, his father didn't try to kill him.

**Flashback**

"_Father," Draco asked as he walked into his father's study._

"_Yes Draco" Lucius Malfoy looked up from his papers to his son._

"_I know who my mate is."_

"_Well son, tell me," Lucius said with a genuine smile."_

"_It's Hermione Granger." Draco said with a brave face._

"_Well then, we must make a plan for her to accept you."_

_**End Flashback**_

Draco was in shock. His father didn't disapprove, and he was going to help with a plan to get the girl.

******************************************************************************

_So what did you think? Well you know what to do – review!_


	4. Book Store

_Well I wanted to get this chapter done sooner but it just didn't happen. But anyway I hope you like this chapter because I kept getting stuck. *makes sad face*. But here it is so hope you like it!_

_Um and I think the song is Whispers in the Dark by Skillet, but I'm not really sure about this one so tell me what you think._

_****************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**Chapter 4: **Book Store

The next day at the burrow could be described in one word: depressing.

Hermione rarely talked and when she did she seemed emotionless and indifferent.

The day before they had to go back to school, Hermione woke up about nine. She was sitting in bed Ginny walked in. her hair wet telling Hermione she just got out of the shower.

"Well good morning sleepy head," Ginny said with a smile on her face. "We're going to Diagon alley today. So go take a shower and get ready."

"Um Gin, I don't have any clothes"

"Oh, you can barrow some of mine."

"Okay when are we leaving?"

"I have to get the boys up and when they are ready we will leave. But I'm giving you time to get in the shower before I wake them up. So go! I'll lay some clothes out for you." Ginny told her excitedly.

Hermione walked to the bathroom. When she got there she locked the door and turned on the shower. Once the shower had been running for a few seconds Hermione broke down in tears. Half way through her shower she finally stopped crying. She stepped out of the shower wrapped a big fluffy towel around her body and left the bathroom. She walked quickly down the hall so no one would see her in only a towel. When she was in Ginny's room she shut the door and looked to her bed to see what Ginny had laid out for her.

Ginny had set out a pair of light skinny jeans, a purple tank top, and purple ballet flats.

Hermione put on the clothes and went down stairs. When she got there she realized she was the last one there. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were sitting at the breakfast table. Ginny was wearing a similar outfit as Hermione, but with dark skinny jeans, a green tank top and green flats. Ron and Harry were both wearing jeans, quidditch t-shirts and tennis shoes.

She looked at Harry and Ron, "how did you two get ready so fast?" she asked them.

"Oh we took showers last night so we could be ready faster," Ron replied with a smile.

"Okay, is everyone ready then?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you want to eat first 'Mione'?" Harry asked/

"No thanks I'm really not hungry."

"Okay we can leave then." Ron said looking concerned. He had noticed that Hermione had barely eaten anything since she had been at the burrow.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all went to the floo and flooed to Diagon Alley.

"So you guys, where should we go first?" Ginny asked.

"Um well Hermione why don't you choose," Ron suggested.

"I don't care you guys, you just lead the way and I'll follow."

"Okay, um book store?" Harry asked

Ginny and Ron agreed hoping that the book store would cheer Hermione up.

"Okay lets go to the seventh year section to get our books, Gin you can go to the sixth year section," Ron said.

"I already have my books." Hermione said. Harry and Ron turned and looked at her. "I got them the day that…..um…. you know." She explained not really wanting to thing about her parents.

"Oh yeah, well Harry and I will go get our books and you can look around." Ron said.

"Okay"

Ron and Harry walked off towards the student section of the book store while Hermione went up the stairs to look at books. She had been looking around for about ten minutes when she stumbled on a book titled _The Horrors of the Magical World._ She remembered in second year when her parents had first come to the magical world, her dad had been looking around and saw this book. He turned and looked at her with this horrified/funny look that had her laughing so much her sides had hurt. Seeing the book now made her break down in tears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco felt a pull towards the book store. He decided to follow his instincts and went into the store. He walked into the store up the stairs and into the secluded part of the second story. Then he saw her Hermione Granger, his mate, sitting holding a book to her chest, head down and crying.

He was too much a coward to face her now, so he went to turn but before he could she had looked up and spotted him.

"What are you doing here _Malfoy?_ Come to make fun of the crying _Mudblood?" _she asked harshly.

"No Granger, I was just looking for a book,"

_Oh Merlin she's so beautiful. _He thought

"Oh whatever Malfoy, but now that you've seen 'the mudblood' crying you're going to go tell all your little slytherin friends what a weakling she is"

She had walked up to where she was now only two steps away from him. He closed the distance between them and had her body pinned against the bookshelf by his. His hands were by her head blocking her in. He could feel her breath against his lips and the veelainside him was going crazy. This was the closest he had been to her since his transformation. He leaned his head down and kissed her. For the first five seconds Hermione was in shock. Then she was pushing Draco trying to get him off her. She wasn't strong enough and her just keep kissing her.

"Mione?" Draco heard Potter's voice. This brought him back to reality and he stepped away from Hermione.

"What the hell was that Malfoy," Hermione spat at him.

Before he could answer Potter came into view.

"There you are Mione we're ready whenev……….." that's when he realized Draco was there. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING MALFOY?"

"Nothing Potter, just looking for a book," Draco sneered

"Whatever come on Hermione, are you ready."  
"Yeah Harry, lets go."

She walked by Draco not wanting to look at him after what had just happened. Then she left with Harry, Ron, and Ginny, all the while thinking about Malfoy.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

_So what did you think? I got a little bored and decided to put a little Draco and Hermione in this chapter so tell me what you think. Oh and if Draco seems a little OC I'm going to be fixing that so if you don't like it don't worry he's going to change a little in his personality._


	5. WellI'm Head Girl

_Disclaimer-so yeah don't own H.P._

_Wow it feels like forever since I've updated, but its only been like a week?_

_Oh well any way sorry for the wait I've been busy with family and work so yeah. _

_So song is- well I really don't have one for this chapter so if you have any suggestions tell me!!_

_****************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**Chapter 5: **Well…..I'm head girl

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny had just boarded the train. They were looking for an empty compartment when a head popped out of one.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny…..Luna and I saved a compartment for us all to share."Neville said.

They all entered the compartment to find Luna looking out the window.

"Hello everyone," she said with her dream like voice.

"Hey Luna" they all said back.

"Well thank you Luna and Neville for saving a compartment but I won't be staying," Hermione announced.

"Wait, why?" asked Ginny before anyone else could even open their mouths.

"Well…..You see….. I'm…Head Girl"

"What? 'Mione that's great. Why didn't you tell us?" Ron said showing the excitement for one of his best friends.

"Hm well you know all the stuff that's been going on I guess I just forgot to tell you, sorry."

"It's okay Hermione. So who is Head Boy?" Ginny asked

"I'm not sure; actually, I'll tell you when we get to school. But right now I have to go. I'll see you later."

Hermione walked down the halls of the train until she got to the first compartment of the first train car. She took a deep breath to pepare herself to meet the Head Boy. But nothing could prepare her for who was on the other side of the door. She slid the door open to come face to face with Malfoy.

"Well hello Granger, fancy seeing you here," he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes at him and then sat down in the seat across from him.

"Mhm" was all he got as a reply.

Hermione still did not know what to make of the kiss from yesterday. She didn't even know if she could look him in the eyes. The first time she thought back to the kiss she was repulsed by him but the more she thought about it the less repulsed she felt. She started to feel like the kiss was……. Right. Then she couldn't help but hope that their first kiss would be their last. She actually wanted to kiss him again, and that thought scared her.

"So Granger, are you just going to pretend like I'm not here. Or are you trying to forget what happened yesterday?" he said smirking _again._

_I'm really going to get tired of that stupid smirk. I mean come on does he not know how to smile._ Hermione thought.

"As a matter of fact I am trying to forget what happened yesterday, I mean who in their right mind would actually want to remember that? Now if you don't mind I'm going to change into my rode before we leave. You should do the same while I'm gone."

As she stood up to leave the train jerked forward and she landed right in Draco's lap. Her arms had wrapped around his neck automatically. She looked into his eyes for a second and noticed that his eyes were flashing from grey to a pale blue.

"Well Granger I think you might be lying to yourself about wanting to forget what happened yesterday."

Hermione scoffed and let go of him. Then she walked out of the compartment to go to the bathroom and change.

________________________________________________________________________________

_Well that could have gone better. But it could have gone worse so I guess that's a good thing._ Draco thought.

He had loved the moment when the train had jerked forward and she had fallen into his arms. It had been the best he had felt since his transformation. The veela in him was overjoyed that Hermione had actually gotten that close to him. He was actually….. He hated to think it…… but he felt giddy.

His father had tried to help him with a plan to capture the muggleborn's heart but he had thought of nothing. So Draco was going to wing it. He was going to try his hardest to make Hermione see that he had changed. He had never really cared about the whole pureblood crap. Blood was blood, no matter who it came from it still looked the same.

_Well might as well get dressed before Hermione gets back._

________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione had changed and was on her way back to the compartment. She slid the door open not really even thinking of knocking. Oh how she regretted that. She stopped dead in her tracks after opening the door.

There Draco was in his black school pants and his button up white shirt. But what made her stop was that his shirt was open reveling his toned chest.

_Oh…..My….. Merlin. Years of quidditch definitely helped him out. But wait……. I've seen Harry and Ron without shirts and they don't look nearly as good. Malfoy must be doing something else._

She walked in to the compartment trying to act like it was no big deal; after all she had seen Harry and Ron without shirts.

Malfoy just glanced at her and she was glad she had played it cool. So she picked up a book and begin reading.

She felt him staring at her. But every time she looked up he was looking out the window as if he had never been staring at her.

Finally she went back to reading her book. She just couldn't shake the feeling that he was looking at her. After half an hour she shut her book with a thud and heaved a heavy sigh.

She opened her mouth to say something but before she could he spoke.

"Heavy sigh, Granger?" She looked at him and he was smirking at her.

"Why yes, Malfoy." She replied annoyed.

He put his elbow on his knee and his chin in his palm. Then he leaned forward

"Tell me, does it help"

She had decided she was going to ignore him.

"Oh come on, don't ignore me. Does it help?"

He was trying not to smile.

But then again so was she.

"No it doesn't." she lost the battle with herself and smiled

So did he "Didn't think so"

She stared at him as he smiled. He looked breathtaking when he smiled. She wanted it to never go away. She even for a split second thought about asking him to never smirk again just smile.

"Okay so Granger,"

"Yes Malfoy"

"How about we act civil to each other this year. I mean we aren't little kids anymore and surly we can act our age. Who knows we might even like being around each other. So what do say _Hermione_?"

"Oh come on Malfoy what are you playing at?"

He was hurt a little that she didn't trust him, but he didn't let it show.

"Honestly I'm not playing at anything. I was just hoping we could put the past behind us and……. I don't know……… maybe be friends."

"I don't know if I can trust you."

"You will never know if you don't try"

"Okay fine, I'll try _Draco."_

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

_So good, bad, okay tell me tell me!_

_Also in a few of the chapters ahead I'm going to do a few polls so just a heads up!_

_Oh yeah and I might have to change the rating from T to M in the near future for like language._


	6. You're Being Stupid

_Omg I'm so so so sorry for taking forever with this chapter. Well you know my computer was like broken for like 5 weeks and then I've been soooo busy with school and everything. But good news is that I have a couple chapters written I just have to type them up (which kinda sucks). So I will try to get them up as soon as possible. Well I hope you like this chapter. _

_*disclaimer* don't own anything exept the plot! :)_

_****************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Chapter 6

Hermione had been shocked by Malfoy, no Draco's attitude towards her. She expected his old Pureblood prat self. He had definitely shocked her.

Hermione was currently walking back to the compartment with Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. She didn't know how they would react to the news that Draco Malfoy was head boy, but she was sure they wouldn't like it.

The moment she slid open the compartment door all eyes were on her instantly.

"So…. Who is head boy?" Ginny asked immediately.

"Um.. W.. well.. It's.. Um.." Hermione stuttered.

"Come on Mione just spit it out," Ginny said impatiently.

Taking a deep breath Hermione looked at everyone in the compartment and said "It's Draco Malfoy."

"What?!" Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville shouted all at once.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you or anything, did he?" Ron asked concerned.

_Aww sweet caring Ron. _

"No Ron I'm fine. He was actually…… civil towards me. He saidthat he wants us to act civil to each other.

"Ha ha… nice one 'Mione Draco Malfoy being civil to _an_y_one"_ Ginny laughed.

"I'm being serious Gin."

"What did you tell him," Harry asked in a dark voice.

Everyone turned to look at him, even Luna who moments ago seemed to be in her dream land. Harry looked angry with a dark and dangerous look in his eyes.

"What?" Hermione asked softly.

"What did you tell him? Yes that you would be civil, or No, that you would not ever be civil with a pureblood prat like him."

Hermione knew that he wanted to hear the second thing but she had to tell him the truth.

"Well I told him that we could at least try"

"You're being stupid. Why would you do that? We can't trust him."

"Oh come on Harry. Everyone deserves a second chance don't they?"

Up until now the conversation was calm but angry but something in Harry seemed to snap.

"NO EVRYONE DOES NOT DESERVE A SECOND CHANCE" Harry Screamed.

"WHY NOT?" Hermione screamed back.

"Because he was one of Voldermort's followers."

"Harry, Voldermort is dead! It doesn't matter anymore." She said looking down.

"Yes it does Hermione. Voldermort and his Death Eaters never gave second chances. Sirius didn't get a second chance. Either did Dumbledore, Tonks, Lupin, Fred, your parents."

At this she snapped her head up and let the tears she was trying to hold back pour down her face.

Ron finally got over his shock, of seeing his two best friends fight, and stood up to get between Harry and Hermione.

"Harry, calm down'" Ron spoke soft yet at the same time firm.

"How can I be calm Ron when Hermione is making friends with Malfoy. And why aren't you doing or saying anything you hate him as much, if not more, than I do."

"Harry Just Shut It," Ron said as he walked Hermione out of the compartment.

Once out in the hall Hermione's sobs came. She just couldn't belive that Harry was acting this way. She had expected him to be understanding and give Draco a second chance. After all Dumbledore was always about seeing the good in people and giving them a second chance. Ron put his arms around Hermione to comfort her. She buried her face in his chest and tried to stop the sobbing.

"It's alright 'Mione," Ron said as her stroked her hair in a comforting way.

"No Ron its not, and I don't know when its going to be ok. I just don't understand way hes acting like this. And he brought up my parents, that's just not like him Ron. I just have to be alone right now. I'm sorry Ron, but I'll see you when we get to school.

Ron nodded and with one last hug Hermione left down the hall and Ron went back to the compartment.

***Back in the Heads Compartment***

Draco had a feeling that something was wrong but he wasn't sure what it Hermione walked in and sat across from him without looking up.

"Hermione?" Draco spoke softly.

She looked up only for a second then cast her view back to the floor. But it was enough for Draco to see he bloodshot eyes and her tear stained cheeks. He felt blind hatred for the person who made his mate cry. He moved from his spot across her to the beside her. He put his hand on her knee and she looked up at him. He looked into her dark brown eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked her gently.

She looked away from him. He gently cupped her chin and made her look at him. When she looked at him he had the most concerened face on and his eyes penatraded hers. She could of sworn she saw them flash again.

"Hermione, are you alright?" he asked her again.

She shook her head no.

"What happened?"

She didn't say anything just looked at him.

"Hermione?"

She still just looked at him.

"Hermione, why wont you talk to me?" he asked her. She thought he sounded as though he was about to cry.

She ignored that and glared at him "Because I don't want to _Malfoy."_

His hand dropped from her face almost instantly.

Hermione regretted saying his surname as soon as it left her mouth, because it went back to before they were acing civil.

_Mabey I shouldn't have said that. He looks like he just lost his best friend. _Hemione thought.

"Fine" was all Draco said as he got up and left the compartment.

Once he was gone Hermione started crying again. But this time she wasn't sure why.

_Its just Malfoy. But why do I feel like I just lost the single most important person in my whole life?_

_***************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_So what did you think? Did you like it? (HOPE SO) Review tell me!_

_Oh and thanks so much for everyone who has read the story and put the story on alert._

_Sorry again for the long wait!_


	7. Silent Crying

I'm so sorry for such the long wait, I've just been soo busy but anyway I hope you like this chapter. There is defiantly more Draco and Hermione action in this one and not as much talking. But go on and read!

_Disclaimer: so not mine!_

* * *

Chapter 7

After Draco left the compartment he tried to get his emotions under control. When Hermione first came back he was glad, then he was worried because he knew something was wrong. After he saw her tears he was angry, and last he was hurt because Hermione seemed to hate him again. He didn't know if he could handle being a veela. He was used to being the Slytherin sex-god and being able to get any girl he wanted with no effort. Now the one girl he wanted was making him crazy because he couldn't have her effortlessly.

Draco saw Professor McGonagall walking down the hall towards him.

"Hello Professor," he said when she stopped in front of him.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger and yourself are to patrol the train when we waiting to take you to the school."

"Yes professor, I'll go tell Granger right now."

She nodded then walked away.

Draco walked back to the compartment without having a chance to sort out his emotions.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the compartment regretting snapping at Malfoy. This day had turned from great to horrible.

_Why did I say that? I should apologize or something. No I can't do that. Harry is most likely going to hate me if I even talk civilly to him. I know he isn't a Death Eater._

Right then Draco walked in. She looked up at him with sad eyes but didn't say anything to him.

As Draco walked in her saw her look at him with sad eyes and it made his heart break. He looked down because he couldn't bear to look into her eyes any longer.

"Um….. McGonagall says that we have to patrol the train to make sure everyone is off, when we get to school." He looked up at her_._

She nodded still not talking.

After another hour of traveling the train finally arrived at the Hogwarts platform. The past hour had been awkward for both Draco and Hermione.

Draco had spent the reminder of the trip trying not to look at Hermione but failed miserably. _She is just so beautiful. the color of her hair and way it frames her face. The way her eyes seem to glow when then sun hits them just right. The way her skin looks so flawless and perfect. She's like an angel, an angel that is meant for me and only me._

For that entire hour Hermione felt Draco's eyes on her. She refused to let her eyes meet his because she knew if they did she would get lost. _His eyes are like liquid silver. I feel like they can see into my very soul and find my most hidden secrets. Why is Malfoy looking at me anyway? Maybe Harry is right, maybe he is up to something._

When he train came to a halt Hermione felt that she had to get up and out of the compartment. Being around Draco felt like it was slowly suffocating her. She faces a huge internal battle with herself that lasted only five second but felt like a lifetime in her head. To leave or not to leave was her dilemma. She knew that if she stayed the suffocating feeling would only get worse and worse until she could barely stand it. After all she knew she could put on a brave face and act as if being in a small confined space with him did not bother her one bit. But as the seconds slowly ticked by she didn't know how much longer she could last. To leave would be to show Malfoy how unnerved she felt around him. She didn't want him knowing how she felt around him.

But he already knew he could sense her frustration, her fear, her unease around him. He emotions on top of his were so unbearable if felt like his chest was caving in. He let out a heavy sigh and hung his head.

When Hermione herd Draco sigh she looked at him from the corner of her eye. She noticed that his head was down so she took that moment to look at him. There was no denying it Draco Malfoy was gorgeous. Broad shoulders, platinum blond hair that looked as soft as silk, long legs, long torso, and Hermione knew under his shirt he had the muscles of a quidditch player. As if he knew someone was looking at him he snatched his head up and looked at her. Her eyes immediately got lost in his. She knew that she was lost. She felt as if her entire soul was now bared to him. She felt the breath leave her lungs.

Draco felt eyes on him and looked up. He found Hermione staring at him. The moment their eyes met she seemed just as lost as he was. Her honey eyes captured and trapped him. The emotions he was feeling seemed to ease up. He knew that he couldn't live without her but at this moment he felt that need for her intensify. He stood up waked the very short distance between their seats, lifted her up on her feet, and kissed her. He poured all his need, want, love, lust, and desire for her into that kiss.

At first the kiss was the same as the first time him kissing her and her still from shock. But after about seven seconds all that changed. She responded just as excited as he was. She felt like she was on a high. This was Heaven, kissing Draco Malfoy. His arms were round her waist pulling her as close as their bodies would allow. Her arms were around his neck bringing their lips closer. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she opened up her mouth for him. To him she tasted better than anything he had ever tasted. He couldn't describe it.

He walked her backwards toward the window facing the platform. She went willingly, not wanting to allow any space to become between them. He reached behind her and pulled down the blinds. Her back was against the wall and they were still locked in a passionate embrace. She ran her fingers up and through his hair. It did feel like silk just like she thought it would. He kept one arm around her waist and his other hand was cupping her face. _This _he thought _is what love feels like. Please, Hermione let me keep you. _He wished he could say this out loud but she wasn't ready to hear the entire truth.

She disconnected her lips from his and turned her face. He kept kissing her making a path down her neck.

"Draco.." she rasped out.

He didn't seem to pay any attention and just kept kissing her.

Her arms dropped to her sides. She pushed him gently. He looked at her with sad eyes. Tears had started to form in her eyes. He brought his hands up to cup her face and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"Mi…?" he asked gently.

"I… I… I.." she stuttered, "I can't do this. I'm sorry."

She gently pushed past him and rushed out of the compartment.

He felt tears running down his face. He felt his chest and throat constrict. And he felt his heart break. This was the thing he knew he wouldn't be able to survive about being a veela. Rejection. He fell to his knees dropped his head into his hands and cried his heart out.

She rushed out of the compartment not wanting to let him see her cry. She only got a few compartments down before she slid down a wall. She hugged her knees to her chest. Silent sobs racked her body and tears streamed down her face.

_Is this what a broken heart feels like? _She thought as she practically felt her heart fall to pieces. But she still didn't understand why her heart felt so hurt from having to walk away from Draco.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Reviews make me happy (so review)! And I hope you can't wait for more Draco and Hermione!


	8. Feels Right

So I'm sorry that it's taken me forever!! And I wanted this chapter to be longer for you guys because it's been such a long wait but it's not……sorry. But I really kind of like this chapter so read and review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Chapter 8- Feels Right

She couldn't leave things this way. She knew it was wrong to kiss him but she couldn't just walk away and leave when he looked to be in so much pain. She stood up from the ground and took a moment to dry her eyes and calm her breathing. After her breathing returned to normal and tears stopped streaming down her face she walked back down to the heads compartment. What she did not expect to find when she opened the door was Draco laying on the floor.

"Oh Merlin! Draco?" she ran over and kneeled beside him. She tried to shake him awake. "Please wake up Draco!" she begged him.

He rolled his head to the side and stared into her eyes. "Draco, are you okay?" He didn't say anything he just looked at her. "Draco?" He reached his hand up towards her and touched her cheek. She grabbed his hand with her own as a new round of tears came to her eyes.

"Don't cry Mi" he finally said.

McGonagall opened the door to the compartment shocked to find Draco Malfoy laying on the ground with Hermione Granger kneeling over him crying.

"Miss Granger, what is going on here?" she asked.

" I don't know Professor, I left for a minute and came back and he was on the ground."

The next thing Hermione knew was that Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey were also in the compartment demanding to know what happened to Draco. After explaining her story Hermione watched as Snape levitated Draco to the carriages.

* * *

Draco sat across from Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at him over his glasses. Draco knew what this was about. Snape had told Madam Pomfrey that he was a veela to explain why he had lost consciousness. In turn Madam Pomfrey had told Professor Dumbledore. Which was why he was here facing Dumbledore.

"Draco I assume you know why you're here?"

"Yes sir. It's about me being a veela."

"Yes it is. Do you by chance know who your mate is, or why you lost consciousness."

"Yes sir, I know the answers to both of those questions."

They sat staring at each other a moment. Dumbledore waiting for Draco to continue and Draco reluctant to do so.

" Well Mr. Malfoy?"

" Well sir my mate is Hermione Granger. And I lost consciousness because she rejected me. But I don't think she meant it. If she truly meant it I think I would be dead. I think she cares about me she just doesn't know it yet."

"Well Mr. Malfoy you should tell miss Granger soon. The longer you wait the harder it will be after all you have less than a year to claim your mate."

Draco just looked at Dumbledore and nodded.

* * *

Hermione glanced around the Great Hall looking for any signs of Draco. From the side of her eye she saw Professor Dumbledore come though the teachers entrance with Draco right behind him. He walked stealthily to his seat as the first years filed into the Great Hall. Hermione unlike everyone else was not paying attention to the first years but to Draco. She was screaming in head _"look up, please just look up so you can see I'm worried about you. Give me some sign that your okay. Draco please."_

As if he had heard her thoughts he lifted his head and looked at her. Their eyes looked and both found themselves incapable of looking away.

She gave him a worried look, begging with her eyes to know he was okay. He gave her a slight smile so she would know he was okay, and a look that said _we'll talk later_. She nodded and turned to watch the sorting.

He watched her. Watched the way her face would slightly brighten when a student was placed in Gryffindor. Watched the way she would laugh when Weasley would tell her something funny. Watched the way her smile turned to a frown when Lavender Brown would try to say something witty. He was head over heels in love with this girl and she didn't have the slightest idea. He didn't know how he was going to tell her but he knew he had to soon. He hoped with all his heart that she wouldn't reject him. He turned toward Dumbledore when he stood up to talk.

"Welcome students to a new school year," he went through all the basics that he covered every year, "and finally students let us give a hand to our Head Boy and Girl Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." They both stood up and let the cheers carry on. They shared a secret look with each other that no one except Professor Dumbledore saw. "And now students," he said when the cheering died down, "off to bed. Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger if you will please wait a moment and I will personally show you to your dorm."

After the students had filed out of the Hall Dumbledore came motioned for Draco and Hermione to follow him. With Dumbledore leading the way they went down several dark corridors, through a secret passage or two until Hermione spoke up "Sir, not to be a pest but I thought the Heads dorm was no so…..secluded?"

"Oh it wasn't Miss Granger but we had decided to move it this year. A bit more privacy for the heads. After all they do need time to get away."

Hermione was struggling to keep up with Dumbledore and Draco's long strides and stumbled upon a large crack in the floor. She grabbed Draco's arm to steady herself. He stopped for a moment and bent his head down towards her.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. If he hadn't been so close she doubted she would have heard him.

"Yeah, I just can't keep up with you two," She whispered back.

"Okay, I'll slow down if you need me too."

"No I don't want to lose Dumbledore, which seems to have happened anyway," she said while looking down the dark corridor.

" It's fine I'll find him. Just hold on to my arm so we don't lose each other."

For a moment Hermione thought that Draco would kiss her again with him being so close but he just moved his head away. She kept hold of his arm for a while but then slowly slid her hand down so she was holding his hand. He kept moving but laced their fingers together. She felt like this was right, like this was how it was supposed to be. She came to a sudden halt which jerked him to a stop. He was about to question her when she cupped his face and kissed him. He let go of her hand to wrap his arms around her waist. She in turn wrapped her arms around his neck. He backed her against the wall and she pulled him impossibly close. He licked her bottom lip practically begging for entrance. She let him in and they fought for dominance. She didn't understand these feeling she was having for him but she knew this time she was not going to pull away because of fear. She knew deep down that this was right.

Dumbledore appeared down the corridor and cleared his throat. Draco and Hermione pulled away from each other with reluctance.

"This way my dear Head Boy and Girl," he said with amusement in his voice.

Draco reached down and took Hermione's hand and turned to follow Dumbledore. They followed silently until they reached a portrait of a couple laying in each other's arms while laying under a tree in a valley. The couple was wearing all white and Hermione felt as if she had seen them before but she didn't know where.

"Well I hope you two enjoy your dorm. The password is _ami un segreto_."

The portrait opened and Draco and Hermione stepped in. Dumbledore gave Draco a knowing look and said "Have a good night students." As the portrait closed.

* * *

Soooo….. what did you guys think???? Comments? Inputs? Constructive criticism? Let me know

*** **_**ami un segreto*-**_**i****t loves a secret (in Italian) **


	9. AN

Okay so first of all I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter. But I've been really busy lately, but I'm working on the next chapter!

This is just to let you know that Dumbledore is ALIVE! Sorry I didn't realize I made a mistake....... but anymore questions just leave a review and I'll let you know...... I most likely did something stupid!


	10. I Never Wanted to Be Your Enemy

Wow you guys I'm so sorry for such a long wait! I don't know what happened to me for like a year. But so you guys know it looks like I'm going to have time to write this summer! :) But I need to cross my fingers something doesn't happen to my computer. I love you people who are still reading this story and I hope you like this chapter! R&R! 3

Chapter 9- I Never Wanted to Be Your Enemy

Hermione dropped Draco's hand and walked into their new common room. She felt weird that in those last few minutes she had this sense of comfort just holding his hand. She turned around to tell him that she was going to have a look around and it was then that she realized how close to her he actually was. They were practically nose to nose.

"I... I'm um going to have a look around," she stuttered because of his closeness.

Hermione left Draco standing in the entrance and stepped into the common room. It looked like Christmas gone bad! Everything was green, red, or black. Hermione couldn't stand it. She hoped that Draco would detest it to so maybe she could change it to something a bit more stylish. Everything else was just spectacular though. The couch appeared to be soft and sleep able, but not overly so. The fire place had a rug right in front of it that looked wonderful to just read and cuddle up by on those cold winter nights. The room came with a cozy little kitchen with some muggle appliances. As for a finishing touch for the downstairs a little table with four chairs by a window to eat by.

Hermione then noticed the staircase; it had a set of stairs on each side and met in the middle at the top. The stairs were engraved with gold and silver. She walked up the left stairs and came to a stop in front of her room, which was monogrammed with her initials H.J.G. in gold. Her breath was taken away when she walked through the door. The room was a royal purple color with gold throughout. Her bed was a queen sized bed with a purple comforter, white and gold Egyptian cotton sheets. She was in heaven; this was the room she always dreamed about.

Hermione continued to look around her room she had a walk in closet where all the house elves had already hung her clothes; she made a mental note to thank them later. She also noticed another door on the far right of the room which she figured must be the bathroom. I could use a nice bath about now, so why not?

She walked into the bathroom never once thinking to knock and there in front of her was a shirtless Draco Malfoy. All she could do was stare, not that he minded.

He smirked at her, and when her eyes met his all she could do was bolt out of the room and slam the door.

DM

After she left I just stood there trying to calm myself. Yes, she was holding my hand and yes, she kissed me but I can't expect anything else from her right now. My body is going crazy telling me, go to her, make her yours but I know it's too soon and if I tell her anything now she'll freak and she might not even believe me.

_I have to take things slow; I already know I love her I have since first year from the time I first saw her. Okay maybe I didn't know then but I did in third year after she punched me, wow did I deserve that! But the point is I loved her before this whole veela thing I just have to make her see that._

Draco walked through the common room and admired the little features such as the dining area, the kitchen, and the furniture in the living room, but he despised the colors. Green and red were clashing horribly together he needed to fix it and fix it soon.

He walked into his room and was surprised to see this room's colors were his favorite, a deep blue and silver. He noticed his stuff was unpacked into his dresser and the walk in closet. He also noticed the desk and other features but didn't take long to take it all in he just wanted to get in the shower right now.

He walked to the door on the far left and turned on the shower. He noticed the door on the other side of the room and figured it was Hermione's door to the bathroom. He undid the buttons on his shirt and let it slid off his shoulders and to the tiled floor. He stared at his reflection in the mirror; his faced showed the inner turmoil he was having with his veela self. His eyes had dark bruise under them from his lack of sleep, because every night he either couldn't sleep because his thoughts were consumed by her or he would wake up sweating from the dreams. He turned and saw the bruise forming on his lower back from the slight rejection earlier and he hoped it would go away in time with Hermione's love.

Just then he heard the door knob twist. Hermione walked in and her eyes became as round as saucers. _Her eyes are so gorgeous even when she's freaking out like a deer caught in lights._

Her eyes traveled up his body and when her eyes met his all he could do was smirk. She ran out just as quick, if not quicker as she ran in. He turned back to his reflection and chuckled. _Soon she won't be embarrassed to see me without a shirt, without anything. Oh how I can't wait for that day she'll be mine and I'll be hers and everything will just be perfect. _

HG

_Wow. I mean I've heard the stories about how gorgeous he really is but I guess I never believed it._

_Here I am lying on my bed and I can't get the image of Draco off of my mind. This was the second time I've had seen him without a shirt and it's was like something in my mind is going off telling me that I am craving to see the rest of his body. To touch it, really feel it. I have to shake my head so I don't think about him, I know shouldn't but I really don't think I can help it. _

She jumped when a knock came from the bathroom door, "Hermione? I just wanted to let you know that the bathroom is free if you want to wash up," came Draco's perfect voice from the other side of the door.

"Thanks Draco," she called out.

Hermione waited till she heard Draco's bedroom door shut before getting off the bed and heading to take a bath. She ran the hot water into the tub and filled it with bubbles that smelled like strawberries and honey. The smell was both her mother and her favorite. She closed her eyes as the tears slowly started to pour down her face. There weren't any sobs hat passed her lips but the pain in her chest was unbearable.

She took a long bath trying to calm herself enough so if she saw Draco he wouldn't suspect anything. When she got out she reached for a big fluffy white towel to wrap around herself. She walked into her room and changed into a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. She looked in the mirror to still see bloodshot eyes, but she couldn't be by herself she was afraid of what she would do if she was for too long.

Hermione walked down the stairs with a book in her hand hoping to sit in front of the fire and just read. She hoped Draco would be down stairs too because she just couldn't stand the thought of being alone now. Sure enough there he was sitting on the couch with the fire burning bright reading some book. He looked up when she reached the foot of the stairs, almost as if he senesced her presence. He gave her a small smile then noticed her bloodshot eyes and his faced fell immediately. She could see in his eyes his concern for her.

Draco closed his book and stood and walked to Hermione. He knew maybe he should be overly affectionate with her yet, but his mate was in pain and he couldn't help himself. When he reached her he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. That's when the heart wrenching sobs started. It broke his heart so feel and hear all her pain. Hermione's knees gave out, but before she could hit the ground she found herself in Draco's arms. He walked them over to the couch, set Hermione down then sat beside her. He rewrapped his arms around her and let her cry her heart out on his shoulder.

She cried till I was hard to breath, and only then did she let go of Draco.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said her voice rough from crying.

"For what?" his voice was gentle, he was afraid to start a new round of tears.

"For crying to you. You shouldn't have to take care of me. I should be able to take of myself."

"Mi, sometimes even the strongest people still need someone to cry to, to hold them, to let them know it's going to be okay without words."

"That shouldn't be you Draco! We just started being civil to each other. Before today we were enemies," she said while putting some distance between them.

He put his head in his hands looking incredibly disappointed. "You think that's what I wanted? I never wanted to be your enemy. I kind of secretly always wanted to be your friend, but I couldn't because of my family, my friends, and even your friends. Hermione you have to know that every cruel word I said to you I didn't mean, and it tore me up to see your eyes water with the tears you wouldn't let fall. I'm trying to show you I care but every time we start to get closer you start to pull away."

Hermione's tears had returned and were silently running down her cheeks. She scooted close to him, so close that there was only an inch between them. He looked up at her and noticed her tears. The tears he caused. He reached a hand up to her cheeks and wiped the tears from her cheeks, while never breaking eye contact. He kissed her lips, not an intense kiss like the others before, just a simple kiss to let her know that he was sorry for making her cry, sorry for breaking her walls that took years for her to build.

Hermione stood up kissed Draco on the forehead. He closed his eyes in bliss because it was a sign of affection. Then she left. She walked up the stairs, walked into her room, and shut the door. She crawled into her bed, she didn't cry she'd already done enough of that today, but she lay awake wondering what to do with Draco. Draco was all that was on her mind till sleep overcame her.


End file.
